Robin Williams
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | died = | death_place = Paradise Cay, California, U.S. | occupation = Stand-up comedian, actor | years_active = 1976–2014 | known_for = Playing Mork on Happy Days (1978-82) Appearances in such films such as Good Will Hunting, Awakenings, Mrs. Doubtfire, Dead Poets Society & Jumanji | spouse = Valerie Velardi (1978-1988, divorced) Marsha Garces (1989-2010, divorced) Susan Schneider (2011-2014, his death) | children = 3; including actress Zelda Williams | series = Happy Days (2 guest appearances) / Mork & Mindy | character = Mork from Ork | episodes = 95 on Mork & Mindy }}Robin McLaurin Williams (July 21, 1951 – August 11, 2014) guest starred as Mork in two episodes of Happy Days and took the role into the highly popular spin-off Mork & Mindy, which ran for 4 seasons from 1978-1982. Career Williams established a career in both stand-up comedy and feature film acting, known for his improvisational skills. After his first starring film role in Popeye with Shelley Duvall (1980), he starred (or co-starred) in widely acclaimed films, including The World According to Garp with John Lithgow (1982), Good Morning, Vietnam (1987), Dead Poets Society (1989), Awakenings with Robert DeNiro (1990), The Fisher King (1991), Aladdin (1992), Good Will Hunting (1997), and One Hour Photo (2002), as well as such financial successes as Hook (1991), Mrs. Doubtfire (1993), Jumanji (1995), The Birdcage (1996), Night at the Museum (2006), and World's Greatest Dad (2009). Williams won the 1997 Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor for his performance as teacher Sean Maguire in Good Will Hunting. He also received two Emmy Awards, seven Golden Globe Awards, two Screen Actors Guild (SAG) Awards, and five Grammy Awards throughout his career. Death On August 11, 2014, Williams tragically committed suicide by hanging at his home in Paradise Cay, California. His wife attributed his suicide to his struggle with Lewy body dementia. Tributes home used for Mrs. Doubtfire]] The death of Robin Williams was instant global news. The entertainment world, friends, and fans responded to his death through social and other media outlets. His wife, Susan Schneider, said: "I lost my husband and my best friend, while the world lost one of its most beloved artists and beautiful human beings. I am utterly heartbroken." His daughter, actress Zelda Williams responded to his death by stating that the "world is forever a little darker, less colorful and less full of laughter in his absence". U.S. President Barack Obama said of Williams: "He was one of a kind. He arrived in our lives as an alien – but he ended up touching every element of the human spirit." Broadway theaters in New York City dimmed their lights for one minute in his honor. Broadway's Aladdin cast honored Williams by having the audience join them in a sing-along of "Friend Like Me", an Oscar-nominated song originally sung by Williams in the 1992 film. Fans of Williams created makeshift memorials at his star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame and at locations from his television and film career, such as the bench in Boston's Public Garden featured in Good Will Hunting; the Pacific Heights, San Francisco, home used in Mrs. Doubtfire; and the Boulder, Colorado, home used for Mork & Mindy. A book biography was reportedly in development, to be written by New York Times writer David Itzkoff."Robin Williams Bio in the Works", Hollywood Reporter, Aug. 27, 2014 In addition, a tunnel on Highway 101 north of the Golden Gate Bridge was officially named the "Robin Williams Tunnel" on February 29, 2016. On television, during the 66th Primetime Emmy Awards ceremony on August 25, 2014, Billy Crystal presented a tribute to Williams, referring to him as "the brightest star in our comedy galaxy". On September 9, 2014, PBS aired a one-hour special devoted to his career,"Robin Williams Tribute Special to Air on PBS", Variety, Sept. 2, 2014 and on September 27, 2014, dozens of leading stars and celebrities held a tribute in San Francisco to celebrate his life and career."Robin Williams' Life Celebrated at San Francisco Tribute Attended by Family, Industry Friends", Hollywood Reporter, Sept. 27, 2014 Shortly after his death, Disney Channel, Disney XD, and Disney Junior all aired the original Aladdin commercial-free over the course of a week, with a dedicated drawing of the genie at the end of each airing before the credits.Disney Networks to Air 'Aladdin' in Honor of Robin Williams, Hollywood Reporter, Aug. 14, 2014 On social media in August 2014, many fans paid tribute to Williams with photo and video reenactments of Dead Poets Society's "O Captain! My Captain!" scene. References External links * Robin Williams on Wikipedia * Robin Williams on IMDB * Robin Williams' Home Page * Robin Williams at TriviaTribute.com Category:Actors Category:Cast Category:Main cast